


【警爵警/拆有】DUBIOUS CONSENT

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 预警：半推半就Dub-con（）   警爵警互攻注意  互攻前半篇警爵后半篇爵警    轻微强制成分背景和人物性格设定大概都是G1   他们不属于我  我只有OOC如有不适请马上关闭





	【警爵警/拆有】DUBIOUS CONSENT

寂静的夜。

沉默与安宁完美地笼罩了一向忙碌的汽车人指挥部。大部分汽车人都已进入充电状态，暂时逃离艰苦的作战和残酷的厮杀。

在这万籁俱寂的时刻，一间不起眼的会议室却灯火通明。擎天柱没有睡，通天晓没有睡，特别战术组的有关人员都没有睡——发动战略进攻的时机即将成熟，只是还需进一步部署。他们可以隐忍，可以承受，可以做出任何牺牲，只要和平能够最终到来。

爵士今天晚上也是孤零零的一个人。他家指挥官可是大忙人，连着好几天都没回来充电了。还真是有点想老条子呀...这死鬼每次开会晚了都不愿意回来充电。破坏者看着空荡荡的充电床在芯里小小地吐槽。

抱怨归抱怨，他清楚这几天的工作非常重要，自己睡就自己睡呗。他可能是怕回来会吵醒我...但是只要能见见你，彻夜不眠又算什么呢。

他连上网络随便找了首慢歌静静听起来，在模糊的旋律中沉入梦乡。  
警车，人如其名，长于潜行。他行踪诡秘，动作轻巧，连风扇的运行都似乎比常机要安静。爵士有时候总觉得自己其实是在跟一只猫谈恋爱...不过警车既不抓人咬人，也不掉毛。

当这猫一样的家伙在半夜突然闯进房间，爵士真的以为进小偷（prowler）了。警车一改平常的安静，步伐沉重地踱来踱去，甚至还直接开了灯——放在平时这是非常不符合逻辑的做法。

爵士的护目镜遮光效果一流，开没开灯他是不知道的；但是这些讨厌的噪音足够吵醒一个警觉的破坏者了。他本能地抓起枕头下边的枪对准这个入室盗贼，过了好一会儿才发现所谓的入侵者正是他心心念念的火种伴侣。  
他感到惊讶，疑惑，然后是喜悦。倏地从床上爬起来，给眼前的爱人一个大大的拥抱。“我想你了，亲爱的。”他嗓音甜甜地倾诉自己的思念。

“...我也是。”警车只简单地回了一句，接着就轻轻动作想要挣脱他的怀抱。

有点奇怪，爵士芯想。他向来不急着摆脱我的。但是这也没什么，他赶快招呼他家指挥官上床休息：“这么晚了，你赶快把装甲脱了充会电。有什么事情明天再忙。”

“嗯。”警车说。接着开始除去装甲。

战术指挥家的手刚抚上肩炮的旋钮，爵士就心领神会地绕到他背后，协助他把这两个沉甸甸的东西卸下来。他俩一边零零碎碎地聊着工作聊着日常，一边配合良好地把警车手上、身上的护甲拆了个干净。就像所有火种伴侣都会做的那样。

爵士注意到战略家丢下这些累赘的动作稍微有点重，于是不动声色在护目镜后观察起对方的神情。

汽车人战略家的脸色平静然而疲惫。他一定很累了。爵士从身后环抱住爱人的腰，头轻轻靠在那不堪重负的肩上。“开了很久的会？”他问。

“嗯。”又是这样简单沙哑的回答，身体没有任何动作。爵士有点心疼，温柔地把对方扳过来，打量着心爱的指挥官。

在那双海洋一般深邃的光镜里，他看见满心的顾虑和隐忍的希望。他殚精竭虑，苦思冥想，他沉默寡言却一腔热血，为了汽车人的事业，他已经付出了太多...战争在他的身体染上铁锈和污迹，逼迫他成为战士和长官，但在爵士这里，他只是温柔体贴的伴侣。蓝色护镜的汽车人抚过他的脸庞，在那双唇上温存地吻了一下，然后拉着他走向两人共同的充电床。

爵士爬到床上看着警车，示意他赶快休息。警车却只是在床边站着，目光扫过他的面甲、胸部、然后是双腿。接着似乎有些紧张地吞咽一下。

爵士被他看得有点莫名其妙，低声催他：“快上来啊，看着我干嘛？”

警车略略弯下身子，靠近较小的机体。他盯着碧蓝的护目镜说道：“我只是很想要你...真的很想。”

他没等爵士回答，突然强硬地把自己平日惯着宠着的恋人压在床上，手胡乱摸索下身的对接面板。“...我们没有时间了。明天我还要开会，你有任务。”

“嗯...亲爱的，我...”爵士软软地试探。他也很疲倦，半夜被人吵醒的感觉可不好。

 

“爵士，听话。”警车简单地，但是口气坚决地说。

他很少用这两个字，因为他比起命令更习惯倾听。爵士能够理解。在高度紧张的工作之下，没有多少时间留给他们儿女情长。警车固然以逻辑严密著称，但他也是有情感模块的呀。他也需要火伴温柔的爱抚，悉心的照顾。明白警车急迫的需求，爵士顺从地不再抵触，任由那双滚烫有力的手除去身上碍事的装甲。

待对方不再动作，他裸露着爬起来，主动解开警车面板的暗扣，俯下身给他口交。为了帮助焦灼的战略家进入状态，他使出所有的本领，来回舔过熟知的敏感区域，时不时含住头部，吸得脸颊都凹陷下去，一手还握住柱身快速上下撸动。在这样娴熟而刻意的爱抚之下，警车很快硬了起来，他略为粗鲁地把爵士推离，重新按回床上。

警车匆匆撸了几下，就把管子对准接口开始插入。爵士感到干涩，疼痛，往日他都能够在前戏中准备好自己，但是今天他甚至都没有被爱抚，无法进入状态。他声音微弱地随着警车的动作求饶：“啊...慢一点...疼...”

突然某一下摩擦让他疼得叫出了声，本能地在警车手臂上打了一拳：“...啊！拔出来！”警车被他这一下弄得有点懵，毫不温柔地尽根抽出，疼得爵士清洗液都出来了。可怜的行动指挥官软绵绵撑起身子，在床头柜里面找备好的润滑液。爵士的身体向来热情洋溢，他们其实已经很久没有借助过额外的润滑，所以这颇费了一阵功夫。

终于找到那支救命的小玩意儿，爵士在警车胸甲上吻了一下，请求自己的伴侣给予一些耐芯。他给那根硬邦邦的凶器抹了厚厚的一层，又往自己的接口里挤了一通...他清楚经过这么多道复杂的工序，对方的容忍估计已经所剩无几，哪里会顾得上温柔。躺下去，主动向上挺起下身，迎合粗大的进犯。

冷静寡言的指挥官紧抿着嘴唇狠狠挺入，虽然已经有足够的润滑，但是他的力度还是触动了之前的擦伤，爵士半是不适半是疼痛地呻吟起来，紧紧抓住他的手臂。

他们的性爱总是在爱抚与亲吻中开始，在漫长甜美的过载中结束。可是今天警车不再温柔，不再体贴地照顾，他快速挺动着下身，丝毫没有节奏和规律，仅仅纯粹地发泄欲望，寻求高潮。火热坚硬的输出管肆意欺负滑腻的甬道，过多的液体随着抽插溢出紧致的接口，发出令人脸红的声音。

爵士在这样的性爱中并没有获得多少快感，但他仍然半张着嘴，努力配合发出呻吟。适度的声音能够提升体验。他真芯地爱着眼前的汽车人，所以他渴望能为对方做点什么，不论是战场上的掩护配合，还是床笫间的取悦讨好。  
凶狠的抽插持续了一会儿，接着警车的速度越来越快。爵士知道这代表他快要到了——他平时可不是快枪手。或许是因为太久没做，或许仅仅是因为芯急？为了给压抑的伴侣更美好的高潮，爵士努力在颠簸中伸出手，揉捏起对方胸前性感的车灯。

这招果然奏效，一向很少在对接中发出声音的警车低沉急促地喘息起来。他深深看进芯爱之人的光镜，下身的动作一下比一下用力。爵士把握住这个时机，开始大声而动情地喘息，展现出一副无助的、快要过载的模样。

警车喜欢听他充满情欲的呻吟、喜欢看一向风流自在的他在身下无所适从的模样...他太清楚这一点了。

禁欲冷淡的战略家终于在伴侣诱人的服从之下缴了械。他最后重重顶入几下，把积蓄已久的繁殖液尽数射进那温暖潮湿的内部。两人喘息着，在美妙的余韵中充满爱意地互相啄吻。  
爵士贴着恋人的唇告诉他：“你太棒了，宝贝。我爱你。”试图以此鼓励和安抚过度疲劳的战术家。突然听到直白赞美的警车愣了一愣，接着安静地回应：“我也爱你。”

他不常这么说。爵士很快察觉到。内敛的火伴很少如他一般热烈地表达自己的爱意。听到这三个字，警车一般只会温和地笑笑，或者透过纽带传去感激和喜悦。

他还没顾得上在芯里乐一乐，突然又听见自家大忙人好听的声音：“...我很抱歉今天勉强你。我只是太累了，我很需要你。”

暖流涌上爵士的芯头。他肯定地在条子的脸上啵唧亲了一口，撒娇似的说道：“死鬼，你以为你这个战五渣真的勉强得了我呀。别把自己逼太紧了，现在形势对我们有利，没有必要那么紧张。大哥肯定也不愿意看到你这样。知道了吗？”

总是板着张脸的警车听到这番话微微笑了。他在黑白恋人的身侧躺下，闭起眼睛。

“希望如此。”他承诺般地低语。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

警车的努力没有白费。多亏了战术组那几个不眠不休的夜晚，汽车人在战略进攻中大获全胜，霸天虎溃不成军，仓皇败退。

夜幕早已降临，汽车人总部却是一片欢乐的嘈杂——来之不易的胜仗让每个人都格外兴奋，不知怎么的，晚餐就演变成了狂欢派对。听到噪音赶来的通天晓气得肩炮程序都上线了，好在宽容的大哥拍了拍他的肩膀温和地提醒他是时候放松一下。

警车和爵士平时吃饭就坐一桌，毕竟同属大哥的左右手。这会儿爵士早就没影了，他喜欢凑热闹，而热闹当然也需要他。

警车哪儿也没去。他对派对不感冒。这类闹哄哄的活动总是伴随着各种各样无法计算的意外，每次他重新校正处理器都得花好久（注）。烟幕屁颠屁颠跑来他们桌找老铁打牌，他就静静地坐山观虎斗——出于对这个逻辑板的了解和对自己钱包的爱护，整桌机都异口同声地反对警车参与这场小小的赌博。

他们在别的方面倒是给了警车充足的参与权。

爵士喝了一圈回来，发现自家不以酒量见长的火伴居然也被灌了不少。从那忽明忽暗的光镜和明显迟钝的动作来看，指挥官醉得可有点厉害。

爵士老觉得警车是那种喝醉了会去找通天晓背诵汽车人守则的机子。但其实他是非常安静的类型，既不说胡话，也不到处乱走，就那么乖乖坐在一边看烟幕他们打牌。他陪警车坐了一会儿，始终没看出个门道来，又怕这群小混球继续欺负自己的恋人，就领着黑白的小翅膀回去了。

 

 

“你看看你呀，明明不会喝高纯，还灌这么多干嘛？”爵士把对方一手搭在肩上，扶着他往房间走去。他一路唠唠叨叨，既高兴，又带点嗔怪。警车呢，就安安静静听了一路，门翼微微往下垂着，好像个做了错事的孩子。

 

“好啦，不说你啦，你困了就快睡吧！”好不容易把这只大猫放到床上，爵士自己也快累死了。不料警车突然坐起身子，格外严肃地盯着他看。爵士突然有种熟悉的感觉...

他凑过去，试探着问：“亲爱的？”

警车正襟危坐，看起来已经醒了大半。他小声地，平静地叙述：“...之前那次，我很抱歉。我不想强迫别人。我不想强迫你。”

他每一个字都是发自肺腑，真芯实意地恳求着伴侣的原谅。爵士是他的火伴，是他最了解和珍爱的汽车人。他们性格互补，势均力敌，比起一边倒的相处模式，他们更倾向在双方平等的基础上互相妥协。他俩一向尽力地避免强迫对方，所以警车才会如此在意那次不妥的发泄。

爵士当然也不喜欢违背自己的意愿行事，但是如果是在床上，或许小小的命令能够令他兴奋。说芯里话，他真的不太在乎上次警车的所作所为，一来他实在是芯疼压力山大的条子，二来那时候他们很久没亲热过了，偶尔来一发粗暴的好像也蛮有情趣的。

不过呢，这并不代表破坏家会就这么放过眼前难得让步的恋人。

“那，你觉得应该怎么补偿一下我才好呢？”爵士亮了亮护目镜，挑逗地质问。满意地看见警车的门翼轻轻颤抖。

一本正经、滴水不漏的战术家心虚似的不再直视他，好在语气还是一贯简洁坚定：“今晚，你可以对我做你想要的任何事情。”

如果爵士的喜悦可以发声,那么此刻整个汽车人基地都会震耳欲聋（注1）。他等这一天，等这一句话，真的等了太久啦...

“我想做什么都可以？”出于保险，他坏心思地要他自己再次承认。警车这个家伙向来一言既出驷马难追，只要他说OK，那肯定就是OK。他芯底那些个肮脏下流的小种子终于破土而出，开花结果。

“什么都可以。”白色的脑袋郑重其事地点了点，丝毫没有意识到自己接下来将会面对什么。

那我可就不客气了！

爵士饿狼下山似的把自家逻辑板按在充电床上一顿狂亲，那气势，好像真是要把警车拆吃入腹。嘴亲完了不够，又继续舔敏感的颈部电缆，两只无良黑手也没闲着，一手一个握住胸前大灯又揉又捏。倒不是他本性粗鲁...只是，向来内敛保守的恋人终于允许了一切为所欲为，他实在已经把持不住。

警车随着他的动作微微颤抖，低低喘息。爵士的占有比往日更为激烈，他一时之间有点适应不过来。快感太强，本能地想推开，可是想到自己的承诺又只能乖乖承受。

爵士舔够亲够了，飞快地开始拆他的对接面板。狡猾的破坏家略过了微微增压的输出管，把全部注意力都放在那个已经开始分泌液体的小接口上。

警车的接口长得很标致，饱满均匀，狭小的入口刺激着插入的欲望。恶趣味地用两手拇指掰开两片饱满的唇瓣，暴露出那张柔软湿润的小嘴。紧致的甬道似乎还不习惯微凉的气温，条件反射地微微蠕动。简直美味至极。

“嗯...嗯，不要看...”害羞的指挥官徒劳地扭动着，觉得自己在不受控制地流出液体。爵士总是对他的接口表现出强烈的兴趣，逮着机会就想看想摸，但是他从来不肯。那是他最敏感私密的地方…连他自己也不曾认认真真地看过。甚至洗浴，都只是匆匆抚过，因为那个地方让他感觉羞耻。现在那里被强制掰开、被仔仔细细地打量，他感到自己完完全全地失去了控制，脸都快烧起来了。 

“好好好，不看就不看。...那我舔总行了吧？”他的好下属执行起命令来从不含糊——只是总有自由发挥的成分。音乐家灵巧的嘴开始欺负软嫩的接口，一会儿舔，一会儿亲，一会儿吮吸得啧啧作响，好像要把那里面的液体都吸出来。

“嗯啊啊...舔也不行...”警车真不相信那句话是从自己的嘴里说出来的，听起来就像撒娇...他性格向来严肃稳重，不爱求人，当然也没有必要求人。还在学校的时候，他就已经是这样沉默安静的性格；加入汽车人之后，责任又把他锻造成更加坚强隐忍的战士。他求饶最多的场合恐怕就是床上了吧...

爵士不高兴了：“看也不行舔也不行，你这死鬼真难伺候。你刚不是自己说干什么都行的吗？说话可要算话呀，指挥官！”利用认真这个弱点欺负老实的恋人，爵士的良心真是大大的坏了。

果然，警车不说话了，只是邀请般地把腿又分开了些。爵士快乐地继续他的伟大事业——他自己并不能靠这么做得到快感，但是他喜欢让伴侣获得快乐，喜欢看他放下架子扭动低喘的模样。他熟门熟路找到那个美妙的外部节点，唇舌并用地取悦他的恋人，一根手指还不安分地滑进温暖潮湿的小穴来回抽插。

别看警车平时总是板着张脸，他私底下敏感得不行…爵士每弄他一下他都忍不住要叫，可是又别扭地紧紧咬住下唇，试图压抑那些羞耻的声音。他也不是讨厌声音，他就是不习惯...不习惯这样软弱可欺的自己。他上爵士的时候不怎么叫，被爵士上的时候他就更是想尽办法保持沉默。

不幸的是，爵士热爱挑战。努力从恋人口中逼出声音对他而言是性爱中的乐趣之一。戴护目镜的流氓佯装不满狠狠捏了一把眼前的大胸：“不准咬自己，我想听你叫大声一点。”不再动用唇舌，伸入第二根手指慢慢给安静的战术家指交，刻意弄出响亮的声音。

“啊...”警车羞得小翅膀都要冒烟了，这太超过了。他很保守，性爱对于他来说就应该规规矩矩的，但今天的花样怎么这么多…逻辑精密的处理器想到自己信誓旦旦的承诺，又想到之前的强迫性爱可能给伴侣造成的困扰，最终只能得出结论：乖乖服从。黑白色的指挥官带着羞耻的表情放任自己呻吟出声，光镜躲躲闪闪不知道该往哪里看。手虚掩在面甲下部，好像想要捂住自己的嘴，又最终没有。

虽然还是那样矜持，但是在爵士看来简直性感得要命。火热的对接面板之下，输出管早已充能完毕，蓄势待发。

战场上发号施令的你，在我身下辗转承欢…

爵士娴熟地先用手指挑逗激活内壁的传感节点，接着富有技巧地弯起指节，大力抽插。过于强烈的快感惹得警车几乎从床上弹了起来，他徒劳地抓紧身下的床单，恳求些许安慰。

特种兵有力的手指插了好一会儿，直把他逼至过载的边缘才停下。警车茫然无助地看向自己的伴侣，喘息着不知道接下来迎接自己的会是什么。爵士温柔地扳开他握紧床单的拳头，掌心相贴，十指相扣。轻吻红色的角徽，把话语吹进他的接收器：“可以吗？我要进去了…”

警车在情欲中艰难地点点头，微张双唇，羞怯地索吻。爵士嘴上热烈地回应难得主动的恋人，手则握住自己的凶器浅浅刺入。没有特别顺畅，但他们贴合得很好。一向如此。

他们仿佛耽于彼此的甘蜜，久久吻着怎么也不愿分开。或者青涩地啄吻，或者动情地深入，柔软的喘息混在一起，欲望的灯烛燃起青烟。或许他们迷恋的并不是亲密的接触，而仅仅是对方独一无二的存在。

爵士一边把逻辑板吻得迷迷糊糊，一边开始下身的挺动。他依仗恋人早先的允许，放肆抽插，寻找着那个精巧的敏感点。

“嗯..啊…爵士…”战术家向来稳重的声音软绵绵地飘忽起来，终于放任自己展现迷人的一面。他向来坚定的光镜微微明灭，惹人怜爱。甜美温暖的电流游走在全身，感觉自己就要熔化成蜜糖。他仿佛已经看不清楚周围的事物，听不见房间里交叠的声音。处理器里只剩下爵士的存在，他的笑容、他的身影、他温柔的抚触和醉人的话语。久违地，他突然觉得幸福。

你使我放松，使我快乐。使我幸福。在战火纷飞的年代，给我陪伴与温暖。

他也不清楚爵士要了他多久，只觉得漫长的快感一波一波淹没自己的身体。终于，爵士在他上方用力地喘息，下身的动作变得艰难。警车也即将冲破那个微妙的临界点，他一改往日的端正，口齿不清地叫喊出声：“爵士…爵士…射在里面…”爵士以一声压抑的低吼回应他，靠近他的双唇把他拉进令人晕眩的吻。

在最后的冲刺，爵士狠狠顶入他敏感脆弱的油箱，几近失控，毫不留情。警车被他插得再也顾不上什么沉着自持，无助地过载了：“会坏的…要坏了…啊啊…嗯…！”他承受不了地摇着头，握紧恋人的手，声音颤抖几乎要哭出来。

破坏家残忍地置之不理，咬紧牙关深深插入。他也没能坚持多久，在湿热内壁不停的挤压之下他很快就释放了，把精巧的油箱射得满满当当。

 

房间里的喘息好一会儿才渐渐平息下来。爵士亲昵地俯下身靠在恋人的颈窝，东西还深埋在里面不愿拔出来。他静静待了几秒，温柔地问道：“还好吗？”

“嗯。”警车已经闭上了光镜，看起来筋疲力尽。

“你平时可不让我射在里面。”爵士连声音都带着笑。

“……”战术家不说话了。

“害羞啦？”继续调戏。

“……”

不回答的样子也挺可爱的嘛。爵士心满意足美滋滋地通过内线发去一条消息，赞美自己的恋人。

两个黑白相间的机体就这么静静腻歪了一会儿，突然警车一本正经开了口：“爵士，我想要告诉你…”

护目镜蹭了蹭他的颈窝，懒洋洋随口答道：“嗯哼？”

“我爱你。”

 

 

纷乱和繁忙仍在继续，战略家和破坏者跨越战火的爱恋，也从未平息。或许他过于沉默，不习惯开诚布公地表明自己的心意；或许他容易分芯（注3），看上去并不会死心塌地忠于内敛的恋人…但他们的胸中，永远燃烧着属于对方的火种，即使短暂分离，仍然终身相依（注4）。

 

 

一句话番外  
爵士没有告诉警车，那天他偷偷开了内置摄像头。

**Author's Note:**

> 注解部分  
> 注1：这个设定应该是G1的。全篇条子的性格基于这个句子：“A listener, not a talker…The unexpected can often scramble his circuits.”（来源WIKI）但是在我笔下大概还是OOC了  
> 注2：原句《洛丽塔》：“If my happiness could have talked, it would have filled that genteel hotel with a deafening roar.”  
> 注3：来自WIKI介绍爵士的条目：“…but prone to be distracted.”  
> 注4：粗鲁地篡改了舒婷的《致橡树》最后两句…一方面我很喜欢这首诗，一方面我想不出更好的句子了…如果不妥请大家指出来，我立刻改正。


End file.
